Its Not Over
by VintageNicky
Summary: When something bad happens, you have three choices. You can either let it define you, destroy you, or you can let it strengthen you. When something bad happens to Bella and Alice, what will they choose? - Crappy summary. Will be some ExB and AxJ later on, rated k for now but rating will probably change if I continue.
1. Chapter 1

**This idea has been rolling around in my head for a while, and Ive only just been able to write it down :/ writers block sucks. Tell me what you think, should I continue?**

***INO***

When I was 13, coming home from school one night, a man pulled up next to me in the street and told me to get in the car. At first I had said no, remembering everything my Mom had told me about getting into a car with strangers. As I started to walk away, a woman stepped out of the car and stood in front of me. She took my hands and looked at me, straight in my eyes.

"Isabella," She said, holding my hands tighter as I tried to pull away. "I'm a friend of your Mom's .She's been taken into hospital, and she asked me to take you there for her."

I hesitated for a moment. I was so sure I'd met all of my Mom's friends, but maybe I was wrong. I looked up at the man waiting in the car then back to the woman. She smiled at me, squeezing my hands gently in hers as the man tapped his fingers gently on the door.

"Ok." I answered quietly, thinking about Mom and wondering what had happened with her. "What's wrong with my Mom?" I asked as she took my bag from me and helped me into the car, closing the door behind me. She ran around to the passenger side and got in, glancing at me briefly before looking back to the man and smiling.

She didn't answer my question, which worried me, but maybe she just didn't want me to panic before we got there.

A feeling started to build in the pit of my stomach, and it only got worse when I looked out of the window and saw we were driving away from the town.

"Which hospital is she at?" I asked, trying to think of all the nearby hospitals. At the moment there weren't any that I could think of in this direction.

Still they didn't answer me.

A mixture of anger, fear and panic build inside me. "Where are you taking me?" I exclaimed, trying to open the door even though we were travelling quite fast. The door didn't budge, much to the woman's amusement. I started crying, tears falling down my face fast as I started to shout out to people passing by, though there weren't that many people out here.

"Shut her up!" The man shouted. The woman rolled her eyes and slipped through the middle of the two front seats so she was sitting next to me. She pulled out a small tube of clear liquid and s cotton pad. My heart started to beat faster, by breaths coming out in shuddering sobs. I knew what was going to happen now. I looked away, trying as hard as I could to turn away from her but she pulled on my arm, turning me to face her.

She poured the liquid onto the pad and held it up against my face. I tried to struggle but there really was no point, she was so much stronger than me. I saw her move back into the front seat, and then everything turned black.

4 YEARS LATER.

Sat on the floor at the far end of the room, I hear footsteps moving towards the room. I glace up at the clock in confusion. It's not dinner time, or lunch. What's happening?

I pulled my legs up against my chest, wrapping my arms tightly around my knees. This was my only protection, though it never really helped.

I heard the click of the lock, a sound that I was used to now. The door opened and He stepped into the room, the door closing shortly behind him. I knew She was there. They were always together, making sure there was no chance of anyone ever getting out. He stepped out of the shadows and dropped the new girl onto the bed. She was still out cold, which seemed unusual. Since I had been here, I had seen 5 other girls be dragged in here kicking and screaming, even I had woken up before we got here.

He didn't say anything to me, choosing instead to snigger cruelly before he left the room again, slamming the door behind him. I waited until I heard their footsteps going downstairs before I jumped up from the floor and crossed the room towards the girl. She looked about 14, but I couldn't really tell, she had a baby-face so she could have been older. She had short light brown hair that was sticking out at the bottom; I didn't know if it was styled that way or if it was just from the drive. Looking at her clothes, I could tell she was interested in fashion and she obviously had a lot of money too, they looked expensive. Maybe that's why she was here; Money.

Suddenly, her eyes opened and she sat up. Her face contorted in fear and she opened her mouth to scream. I quickly covered her mouth with my hand, knowing she would only be in more trouble if she screamed.

"Screaming only makes it worse. " I explained quietly as she struggled against me. "I'll move my hand if you promise not to scream." She stopped moving and looked at me, eyes glistening with tears. "You have to trust me; I've been here for a while. If you're quiet, then you're treated better. If you scream they just get rid of you faster."

She stared at me for a moment before nodding gently. I took my hand away slowly, expecting that she would start screaming straight away, which is what usually happened. But she didn't. She just looked at me, silent tears starting to fall down her cheeks.

"I'm Bella. What's your name?" I asked, shifting closer and taking her hand in mine to try and make her feel slightly better. I always felt slightly better when I wasn't alone.

"Alice." She whispered meekly. "Alice Cullen."

***INO***

It took a while, but eventually Alice stopped shaking enough for me to check that she wasn't hurt. It had become my routine whenever there was a new girl; because they were all so much younger than me, I felt like I needed to try and keep them safe and calm. Normally, it didn't work; normally they would start screaming and be dragged out of the room again, only to return again a few hours later covered in cuts and bruises, and that's if they returned at all.

Alice seemed different. Sure she still looked scared, who wouldn't be in this situation? But she stayed calm as she surveyed the room. There wasn't much to look at; the ratty bed in the centre took up most of the space, with a small set of drawers pushed into the corner. The wallpaper was hanging off the walls and some of the girls had scratched and picked at the cement below, marking the weeks they were here. Those girls usually didn't last longer than two weeks.

"Bella," Alice whispered. She shuffled closer to me on the bed and quickly glanced at the door. "Where are we?"

"I'm not sure." I answered honestly; it wasn't a question I got asked often. In fact, most of the girls didn't speak to me at all. "They picked me up in Seattle. I don't remember the drive, or know how long I was out. I woke up right before we got here." I tried to think about what the house looked like, but everything was fuzzy. "Where are you from?"

Alice looked at me, her perfectly plucked eyebrows knotting together. "I've just moved to Forks with my family. I don't know the area that well yet, we've only been there a week." She paused, looking towards the small boarded up window at the end of the room. "I was at the store getting some groceries when they found me. They said they were my neighbours." Looking back at me I could see in her eyes that she was trying not to cry. "I hadn't met them yet, Mom told me the neighbours were out of town. I was gonna ring my brother for a ride home, like he'd told me to when he dropped me off in town but they offered to take me instead. I knew something wasn't right; I could feel it. I'm usually so good at listening to my instincts, but I just didn't think, I just got in the car." A single tear slid down her cheek but she looked more angry than upset now. "I tried getting someone attention, but as soon as I started banging on the window she shoved a gun against my side. I wanted to smack her right in the face but I knew she would just shoot me and I don't want to die." She ended on a whisper, her hands shaking as she started to pull idly at a string on her top.

"They didn't drug you?"

Her eyes widened as she shook her head slowly. "He kept telling her to, but she said there was no point. I didn't know what she meant but I was glad. And then it didn't take long to get here, I guess that's what she meant."

What? But all the girls were usually drugged, and from what little they had said to me I knew that they had all woken up in the car as they had reached the house.

Looking quickly at the clock, I worked out that it wouldn't probably be at least an hour before they came to the room to check on us. I walked quietly over to the window and pulled away the loose floorboard below it. I guess one perk of being here so long was knowing the secret places to hide things, although thanks to one girl two of my hiding spots had been compromised; she thought telling Him would get her out of here, but she ended up being here the shortest amount of time.

This hiding spot held a map I had ripped out of a book downstairs. I had been here for a year when they first let me out of the room. They said it was for good behaviour, but I knew they just wanted to see if I would try to escape. Of course I wanted to, but I'm not that stupid; there had been a girl here when I was first brought her that was offered the same 'treat' and she ran. He shot her before she even made it out of the room, or so She told me when I was downstairs. I've been down there a few times now, and each time I've managed to bring something useful back up; the map, a collection of pens, a first aid kit, a flashlight and a small blunt knife. They weren't the best things in the world, but I'm sure I'll need them at some point.

The map had come in handy already. Each time a girl arrived I would mark down where they had been taken from. All of us, except for Alice, had been taken from Seattle.

"So you were taken from Forks?" I looked up at her as she shuffled across the bed and quietly made her way over to where I was sitting.

"Yeah."

"And you remember the drive, how long would you say it took to get here?"

She looked confused for a second, probably wondering what the hell was going on in my head. "Umm…I'm not sure. About an hour maybe, it could have been less, he was driving pretty fast."

My head was spinning as I tried to remember every little detail from when I woke up, but things were fuzzy after being here for so long. I scanned the map, and looked for anywhere that would be about an hour away from Forks.

My heart skipped a beat as I focused on two little words.

"Alice. I think I knew where we are."

***INO***

**Duh Duh Duuuuuuuh!**

**So, let me know what you think :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two :) I'm quite happy with the length of these two chapters, normally I don't write this much :P**

**I don't own Twilight or the characters, I'm just playing with them for now.**

***INO***

I couldn't believe it. My mind was blank, save for those two words that seemed to stretch out across the map right before my eyes.

"Bella?" Alice eyed me warily, reaching out her hand to take the map from me.

I was about to tell her what I knew, or what I thought I knew anyway, when I heard the familiar sound of His shoes on the stairs.

"Shit!" I whispered, pulling the map from Alice's trembling hands and shoving it back into its hiding place. "Get on the bed quick." I returned the wooden board to its place and quietly made my way across the room, sitting on the side of the bed just as we heard the sound off the key in the lock.

As He entered the room, I felt Alice start to shake beside me. I glanced towards her out of the corner of my eye and saw a look of pure hatred cross her face. I don't know why I did it, but I found myself reaching out slowly to where her hand was resting on the bed. I took her hand in mine and squeezed it gently trying to comfort her. I had never felt like this with any of the other girls, but Alice seemed different.

"Here you go Pixie, change into these." He dumped a pile of dirty clothes onto the bed in front of Alice, who bristled immediately at the nickname. She may have looked small, but by the way she was looking at Him now, I think she could have probably taken him on easily. If looks could kill, he'd be six feet under by now. "I can sell that expensive junk of yours, although Vic's got her eyes on your shoes."

Before Alice could reply, and it looked like she had a few choice words ready for Him, He left the room. He didn't lock it, but the tapping outside the door told me he was waiting for Alice to change.

Alice looked like she was about to explode, but she quickly started to change into the ratty clothes that had been left for her, which were an almost identical match to mine.

Her jeans fell to the floor with a thud, which made us both look at each other with wide eyes.

"My phone!" She mouthed. She passed it to me and pointed towards the hiding spot. While she continued to get dressed, I moved quickly over to the board and hid the small silver phone.

Alice finished dressing, gathered her clothes onto the end of the bed and then threw her shoes angrily at the door, which quickly opened and He stood there staring into the room.

"I'll forgive the childish behaviour for now, since these," He gestured towards the shoes lying at his feet. "Are going to make Vic very happy, and I won't want to spoil her happiness by having to kill you so soon." Alice paled and scooted back slightly on the bed. "I'll have those earrings too, and the bracelet."

Alice quickly took off the jewellery and placed it at the end of the bed, not wanting to get any closer to Him. She looked down quickly and seemed to be pulling the collar of her top higher. He didn't seem to notice, instead simply taking everything and leaving, the sound of the key in the lock echoing around us.

Alice moved towards the window, but I stopped her, listening intently. I hadn't heard Him leave yet. He would be waiting at the door as he often did, trying to find out what we were talking about.

About a minute passed before I heard the loud thudding of Hid boots on the stairs. I waited until they had faded before jumping up off the bed and going quietly to the hiding spot.

"How do you still have this?" I asked as I pulled out her phone. "They took mine off me before we even got here.

"They took my bag but I never keep it in my bag, my brother Edward is a cop and he always yells at me if I put it in my bag."

"But even the last girl had hers taken off her, and she kept hers in her bra."

I turned the small sliver of silver over in my hands, trying to find the power button.

"There's no point." Alice whispered. "It died while I was at the store. I was using the pay phone when they offered me a ride; I guess they just thought I didn't have a phone."

My head was spinning. I had seen this sort of phone before, on one of my trips downstairs. He had one! Suddenly, I had a plan.

"Ok here's what we have to do. They take me out of here every week to clean the house. If I can find the charger to His phone then I can hide it somewhere and charge this, and then you can ring your brother. The cops can trace phones right?"

"Yeah, I think they can."

"Well then that's what we do." I placed the phone back in its hiding place and went to move the board back, but Alice held something out to me; a delicate silver necklace with a strange looking crest on the pendant. So that's why she had been fiddling with her collar.

"He can't find this, it was my Grandmothers." She passed me the necklace, and I placed it carefully between the flashlight and her phone, careful not to get it tangled.

After replacing the board I went back over to the bed and sat next to Alice. She was staring at the door, tugging at a loose strand in her ratty top.

"Now what?" She asked quietly.

"Now, we wait."

***INO***

Alice tossed and turned a lot that night, keeping me awake as she cried softly into the thin pillow. She had held herself together so well until now, but I guess that had been a cover. I remember when I first came here, and Tanya would complain constantly that I was keeping her awake. I really didn't like her, she seemed far too eager to try and get me into trouble – usually blaming me for things that she did. It never worked though. Vic could always tell when she was lying, and from what I had gathered about her, she hated people who didn't take the blame for things they had done.

I had managed to stay on Vic's good side, which meant that I didn't get harassed too much by Him. Hopefully t would be the same way with Alice, even for something as simple as the shoes. I didn't want to see her getting hurt by one of them; she seemed too fragile for that, although looks could be deceiving.

I led on my side, my head resting uncomfortably on the work pillow, and watched Alice turn once more and rub her arm sleepily against her face. For a moment I thought she would wake, but she didn't. Instead she found my hand and curled hers around it, sniffled quietly and then drifted silently back to sleep. I was so used to being here now, and most of the time on my own, but it was comforting to have someone so close who I felt I could trust. With that thought, I quickly drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

*INO*

A loud bang woke me, fear filling me as I noticed the spot beside me was empty. I looked up to see Him dragging Alice from the room, her face streaked with tears as she begged him to let her go.

I wanted to run over to her, but I knew that he would probably hurt her more, and then hurt me too if he knew we had become close in the short time she had been here; the last time I got close to one of the others, he pitted us against each other to find out information. That's how the hiding spots had been found, one under the drawers and one behind the boards of the window. I was glad I hadn't shown her all the places, because then he would have found the knife and then I would have been in for a world of pain.

So I stopped myself, pulling my arms up around my legs and biting my lip to stop from crying out to her. The door slammed shut, and it took a few minutes for him to get a good enough hold on Alice to keep her from running while he locked the door.

I sat and waited for what seemed like hours before I heard the key once more, and Alice stumbled into the room. Her face was red from crying, and I had to hold back from pulling her into a hug while He carried in a tray with some food and water. He placed two bowls and two glasses on the drawers and left the room.

As soon as He was gone Alice fell against me, her arms pulling me closer to her as she started crying once more. I placed my arms around her and waited for the sobs to subside, all the while rubbing her back to try and soothe her. I remember my Mom used to do that to me whenever I was upset, and it always worked with me. Slowly the tears stopped, and she looked up at me as she sniffled and tried to calm her breathing.

"I talked to my Dad. They made me tell him that if he didn't send them half a million dollars by the end of the week, they're gonna … they're gonna …" Her eyes closed and I knew she was trying to stop herself from crying again. "He said they're gonna kill me if they don't get the money." She whispered, almost afraid to say it.

"They said the same to my Mom." I told her, feeling like I was about to burst into tears too. I took a deep breath to calm myself and continued. "Except they asked for a lot less, they wanted Ten Thousand from her. But something happened to her before she could transfer the money, Vic told me she ended up in hospital. And then she died." I finished on a whisper as one tear dripped down my cheek. "It's ironic actually, that's how they persuaded me to get into the car in the first place. He wanted to get rid of me when they found out about Mom but Vic told him she wanted to keep me, because I clean the house well and she doesn't have to worry about me running. Because I have no one left to run to."

Alice stared at me with wide watery eyes. "Bella that's awful." She squeezed my hand and her voice trembled as she spoke next. "What if they don't get the money for me?" She asked, once again pulling at the loose tread on her top. "They're hardly likely to keep us both around; I suck at housework."

I didn't want to tell her that it never made a difference whether they got the money or not, all the girls were killed anyway. I didn't think Alice would take this information well.

"How long did they give them to get the money?"

"A month, they want it in four instalments so it doesn't look too suspicious, and they want it in four different bank accounts."

I wiped my face and tried to think of something to do. I had only known Alice for a day, and already I would do anything to keep her out of harm, I didn't want them to kill her.

"Ok. Well then we have a month to put our phone plan into action."

***INO***

**It's a bit of a crappy ending I know, but it's late and I'm tired, and I wanted to get this chapter up before I forgot about it :) Let me know what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the wait, I wanted to make sure this chapter was right and Im still not sure but I wanted to get it posted before I could change my mind :) **

**I dont own Twilight of course, Im just playing with the characters.**

**Enjoy**

***INO***

Three weeks passed and we still hadn't had the chance to put our plan into action. I had only been downstairs twice in that time, and both times Vic never left me alone long enough to look for the phone charger. I was beginning to lose hope with our plan.

"We need that charger." Alice kept whispering frantically to me, as if saying it would magically make it happen. "I don't know any other way of getting out, except maybe one of us getting ill, they'd have to take us to the hospital then right?"

"I'm not sure even that would work, last time I was ill they just locked me in a room on my own till I got better, He didn't care at all but Vic kept bringing me antibiotics and stuff."

We were silent for a moment. Alice once again started twisting her finger around the loose thread on her t-shirt; if she kept that up she wouldn't have a t-shirt soon.

"What if it was me?" She suddenly said. "They need me, they need me to do another one of those videos so if I got ill, they'd have to do something, right?"

I could see her logic – if she didn't do the last video, they wouldn't get the rest of the money for her.

I glanced up at the clock, and started to come up with a new plan.

"Hey Alice, are you allergic to anything?"

***INO***

The next day we put our new plan into action. I was taken downstairs again to prepare dinner for myself and Alice, as I often was, because Vic couldn't be bothered. She sat at the table in the kitchen flicking through a magazine, and occasionally looking up to check what I was doing.

I was making a simple chicken risotto that I remember my Mom making, because it's the only thing I know how to cook that has something Alice is allergic to.

"Are you done yet?" Said Vic in a dull voice as she finished flicking thorough the pages.

"I just need to serve it up." I fussed about with the plates, hoping Vic wouldn't see what I was doing. Today was obviously a good day for me, because she didn't seem to be paying any attention to me now. I put the two plates on a tray with two forks and made my way out of the kitchen, Vic following close behind me.

"I'll be back in an hour." Vic said as she left the room and locked the door. Once I knew she couldn't hear us, I started towards Alice as she sat on the floor.

Alice's face paled as she saw the crushed peanuts on the top of her food. She looked up at me, her eyes wide with panic.

"Don't worry," I said as I picked up the two forks and slid one into reach side of her food. I lifted them and a smaller plate with a layer of the rice and the offending nuts came away. The food underneath had no peanuts, I had made sure of it. Alice's face softened and she began eating her food heartily, as if she hadn't eaten in weeks. Actually, we hadn't eaten since this morning, since they forgot to bring us lunch, but Alice had told me many times that although she was small, she had a big appetite; her Mom cooked big meals, usually to cater to her brothers, so Alice had grown up eating a lot.

Alice finished before me and started to scrape the peanut covered rice off the little plate and onto her own, grimacing as she did. She didn't even like the smell of peanuts apparently. She hid the plate in my second hiding place, in a corner furthest away from the bed so we wouldn't have to smell it, and came back to sit with me.

"Ok, so obviously we can't fake the really obvious symptoms like the puffy eyes and stuff," I said quietly, aware that Vic would be coming up the stairs soon. "But there are other, less obvious ones right?" I was starting to think that maybe this wasn't a good plan at all, what if they didn't believe us?

"Well I've only had two reactions before, both while I was at school. I swear Crowley is just trying to kill me, he is always flicking peanuts in class. But both times I had my epi pen so I didn't need to go to hospital, they just sent me to the nurse and then sent me home. The nurse is always giving me leaflets about the signs and symptoms, like I need them, my Dad's a doctor!"

"Alice!" I whispered harshly to her. "What are the signs and symptoms?"

"Stomach cramps, vomiting, tightening of the throat, shortness of breath or wheezing, coughing, loss of consciousness."

She looked like she could go on for ages, and let's face it, she probably knew everything about it, but we didn't have time for her to list everything. "I think that's enough, so can you act like you're having an allergic reaction?"

Alice giggled softly. "Well its convincing enough to get me out of school, I don't think I could fool a doctor but I can certainly fool anyone else."

"Ok, well try to make it convincing enough so they have to take you to hospital."

There was a pause. Alice looked at me warily. "Is this really gonna work?" She whispered gloomily.

"I hope so."

***INO***

Five minutes later Alice was well and truly acting the part. If I hadn't known she was faking it, I would have definitely believed her. Now it was time to convince Vic.

I started banging on the door loudly, screaming for help.

"Alice is sick. Shes sick!" I shouted over and over again, hoping they were still in the house, hoping they were actually listening and would respond.

It took a few minutes before I heard footsteps running up the stairs. I stepped away from the door and went to check Alice, who was looking very pale.

As Vic entered the room, looking flustered from running up the stairs, Alice threw up over the bed.

"What the fuck?" Vic shouted, looking from me to Alice and not daring to get any closer.

"She's allergic to peanuts, I didn't know." I picked up Alice's plate and showed her to leftover bits of food, a few peanuts showing beneath the rice.

Vic didn't say anything, but her face had paled to almost the same shade of white as Alice's.

"She needs a doctor; she'll die if she doesn't see a doctor."

Vic looked startled, backing away out of the door, her eyes still focused on Alice. "James!" She shouted downstairs.

"What?" He shouted back.

"Get up here now!" The urgency in her voice made his usually loud footsteps become louder and faster. He joined her at the door, and without speaking he followed her piercing gaze to Alice, who had thrown up again and was now 'passed out' with her head hanging off the bed. I held her head gently, not wanting her to actually hurt herself, and waited for them to say something.

Honestly, my panic wasn't faked. I kept looking at Alice, wondering if something _had _actually happened to her. Had she really eaten a peanut, to make sure they would take her?

Without another word, James entered the room behind him, leaving Vic looking bewildered wondering what the hell he was doing. He came back with two short summery dresses and threw one at my while he started to undress Alice.

"James, what …?" Vic started, but James interrupted her.

"If we take her in in those rags, they'll know something is up." He pulled the dress over her small body and looked up at me. "Bella, wipe some of her sick on the dress."

"What?" This had definitely not been a part of the plan!

"She looks too clean! Do as I say! Vic, go get the car." After I had done what he told me to – and was almost sick myself – he lifted her off the bed and told me to follow him. I did as he asked. We made our way downstairs and into the garage, the only room in the house, apart from their bedroom, that I wasn't allowed in. He told me to get in the car and then led Alice across the remaining back seats with her head on my lap.

I now had sick all over my dress too. Great! But at least they hadn't left me upstairs. As f reading my mind, James turned in his seat to look at me. "You're only here so you can tell them what's wrong with her. Keep it brief, and if you let anything slip, I will kill you both and anyone that gets in my way, understood?"

I nodded; unsure I would be able to lie convincingly.

James drove quickly through the town and I recognised some of the shops around us, like I had been here before. I thought it was probably memories from when they brought me here, but I could have been wrong.

When we got to the hospital, I started to panic for real. This wasn't going to work. The doctors would surely know that she was faking, and James and Vic would find out before we had a chance to do anything about it. James was carrying Alice while Vic put her arm around me, in a gesture that would seem friendly to anyone watching.

But I knew different. Really she wanted to keep me close so I didn't run to anyone. She rested her head against mine as we walked and spoke quietly. "You and Alice are my sisters; you're visiting over the school holidays. Your name is Jenna, her name is Louise, got it?"

I nodded and felt tears start to trickle down my cheeks. We had reached the check in desk and James was trying to get someone to see Alice straight away. The young looking nurse that had been sat at the desk jumped up straight away and came round to check Alice. Her name tag glinted with pink diamanté stickers, one of which looked like it was coming off. Her name suited her, Angela.

"She's allergic to peanuts, she was at a friend's house and they didn't know, please you need to help her." He was holding her gently, though he kept shifting her slightly to show that he needed to put her down somewhere and he didn't really want to sit with her in the waiting room.

Luckily Angela took us through straight away, and the room she took us to be deserted. She started checking Alice as soon as James put her down. "How long has she been like this?" She asked.

Vic gave me a short prod to get me to talk. "About half an hour," I remembered what James had said about the party we were supposedly at, and tried to think of something to say. "We brought her straight here from the party, she had this chicken rice stuff that had peanuts in it, I didn't notice until she had already eaten some." The nurse was checking Alice's eyes and frowning. "Is she going to be ok?"

Angela looked at us all quickly, with a strange look on her face. She turned to me and the look softened. "She should be fine, by the sounds of it she didn't eat much so she shouldn't have too much of a reaction." She quickly went over to a cabinet in the corner of the room and unlocked it, taking out a drip and some needles. I swallowed hard. I hate blood.

Very quickly, she had inserted the needle into Alice's arm and attached the drip. Alice didn't react at all; I guess she was used to it.

She paused for a moment and then looked back to Vic. "Does she have an epi pen? A reaction like this isn't usually something to bring her in for, usually the pen is enough."

Vic shook her head. "She didn't take it, said it wouldn't fit in her bag."

Again Angela had that strange look on her face. "Well she should be fine, but we should probably keep her in for a while for observation." She smiled at me and placed her hand on my arm. I flinched slightly, not used to the physical contact. If she noticed, she didn't show it. "Are you ok? You look dreadful honey." She said kindly. I knew I must have looked like hell, I always did when I panicked.

"Yeah I'm fine. I'm just worried about Al…" Vic nudged me again, harder this time. "Louise, I didn't know what was happening."

Angela was silent, staring at me intently. I felt like she could see right through me, searching out all the things we weren't saying. Then she turned to Vic and James. "I'm gonna need some medical information for her, why don't we leave this young lady here with

For a second Vic looked as panicked as I felt, but it quickly passed and they both left the room. James stood pacing outside the room. I knew he was there to make sure I didn't run, but to anyone else it looked like he just didn't want to be in the room with 'Jenna' in this state.

I sat next to the bed and made sure that James wouldn't be able to see Alice's face for a moment.

"You ok?" I asked quietly.

She opened her eyes, the brightness of them startling in comparison to her pale face; no wonder Angela didn't look convinced she was sick. "I'll be a lot better when this is over. Part one of the plan is complete, now it's your turn."

***INO***

Half an hour later, Angela was back to check on 'Louise'. I quickly looked out of the door when she came in, and saw that Vic and James were out of sight. Angela looked at me as I did this, that strange look back on her face. I joined her beside Alice as she did some more checks.

She looked towards the door before turning to me and speaking quietly. "Is something wrong Jenna?"

I almost didn't realise she was speaking to me. "No, I mean yeah, cause Jenna is sick." I paused, listening to how stupid I sounded. Get it together! "I should have seen it sooner, the peanuts I mean; I had the same food as her. I didn't think she would eat it, Jenna normally hates chicken, but she ate it and then she started coughing and wheezing and…"I tried to think of all the other things Alice had told me, but my head was spinning and my brain didn't seem to want to concentrate.

Before I could answer however, Angela spoke again. "I know there is nothing wrong with her Jenna. The only reason she is still here is because I know something is going on, I'm not stupid. You're terrified of your so called sister, and you just called this girl 'Jenna', isn't her name 'Louise'?"

I stopped, my mouth going dry as I looked towards the door again.

"We have time, they're in my office filling out paperwork as we speak but they seemed to be in a hurry. I can only do so much unless you tell me something."

This wasn't the plan. The plan was for me to slip out at some point, tell them I was going to the loo or something, call the Forks police department, and tell Emmett where we were. My brain was so dazed that I hadn't even thought that someone might notice something odd about the situation, or that we would be left alone at any point.

But this could work too, right?

"Alice Cullen." I said quickly, thinking that at any moment James would walk in and something bad would happen.

"What?"

"Her name is Alice Cullen, she' from Forks and she's been missing for three weeks."

She nodded and "And you are?"

"Bella. Bella Swan, Seattle." A small sob escaped my throat. "Four years."

Angela smiled softly, sitting me in the nearest chair as I started to have a full on crying fit. "You're gonna be ok Bella. I promise." She quickly took the drip out of Alice's arm, who was now sat up in bed, tears running down her face. "You both are."

***INO***

Everything happened in a blur after that. Angela called the police, but unfortunately Vic and James seemed to have known something was happening – they must had left while Angela was here with me, because when she sent a security guard to her office to keep them there while the police arrived, they had already disappeared.

We were taken to the police station, Angela coming with us to make sure we were ok. I held her hand the entire time, thinking how lucky we were that Angela had known. I don't know how well our plan would have worked, I think James or Vic would have followed me anywhere I went just to make sure I didn't try anything.

Alice rang her parents and told them where she was; I could hear her Mom crying over the phone. They were coming to get her straight away, apparently with her brothers coming along too.

I trembled as the officers asked me who to call.

"No one." I whispered. Angela slipped her arm around me to comfort me. "Both my parents are dead."

I was sat there wondering what I was going to do when Alice took my hand and said in a surprisingly steady voice, "She's coming with me."

***INO***

An hour later, we heard voices outside the office we had been sat in. Alice jumped up and ran to the door, pulling it open to find four people stood in the reception talking to an officer.

"Mom!" Alice shouted, running out of the room and straight for the petite brown haired woman, hurtling into her arms and almost knocking her over.

"My baby girl." Her Mom kept whispering, stroking Alice's hair and smiling up at the three guys stood around them. After hugging each one in turn, Alice went back to her Mom and put her arm around her waist, smiling up at them all, still holding onto her Mom as if she might float away at any second.

"Alice," Said the tallest of the three guys. "If you do something like this again, I'm gonna have to kick your ass."

Her Mom slapped him on the wrist lightly, but looked as if she would do the same. She looked over at me and before she could say anything, Alice had slipped from her arms and was pulling me across the room towards them.

"Mom this is Bella, Bella this is my Mom, Esme." She smiled at me, and squeezed my hand gently. "Bella saved my life."

***INO***

**Ugh I know this ends at kind of a strange place, but I didn't really know how to end it right. Hopefully the next chapter should be up soon, I've got most of it done.**

**Also, I don't actually know that much about peanut allergies, all the symptoms mentioned are from this website **

** www. mayoclinic health / peanut-allergy / ds00710 / dsection=symptoms**

**The chicken risotto with peanuts is actually something my Mum makes, it was the only thing I could think of at the time :/**

**Anyways, let me know what you think : )**


	4. AN! Important!

I will be re-posting this soon, Ive had a few fresh ideas and it will have more detail. I re-read this last week and cant believe I posted it like this! So yeah, re-post/editing going on :) Sorry to anyone who read the rubbish version haha


End file.
